Rude
by IDon'tWantAUserName
Summary: He wanted to propose the correct way despite knowing the repercussions.


**A random storyline that popped into my head while listening to** _ **'Rude'**_ **by Magic!**

 **Don't own Fire Emblem. I do own spelling mistakes, unfortunately.**

 ****Important Note** Chrom is** **hella** **OOC in this to fit his character description. Don't leave a comment complaining how he behaves, I already know. This is all just to help cure my writer's block (that has been here for over a year now…)**

 **Once again.** _ **Chrom.**_ _ **Is.**_ _ **OOC**_ **.**

* * *

 _Knocked on your door with heart in my hand_

 _To ask you a question_

 _Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man._

* * *

Pressing his clammy fingers against his mild-tone black jacket, Robin patted down his suit in a last attempt to make himself presentable. Knowing his foolish actions were all to just hold off the scheduled meeting he had with his good friend. Swallowing down the last of the water from his mug, Robin reached over to grab the petite black box that sat atop his oak desk.

The tactician stared at it for what seemed to be an hour before ushering himself out of his tent and into the usual camp commotion. Passing by soldiers and giving his greetings with a half-hearted smile, Robin looked forward as the vast tent that normally situated war council meetings as well as special announcements became visible from behind the weaponry marquee.

"Alright," The snow-colored hair man began. Mumbling what appeared to be a prey to the goddess Naga herself, Robin opened the tent flap to allow himself access within.

Chrom sat at the head of the long wooden table glancing over a large map that displayed both Ylisse and Peliga. With a hand cupping his chin and narrowed eyes, the Exalt was far from reality as Robin slowly made his way in.

Clearing his throat in a polite way to catch his good friends attention, Robin shuffled both hands into his pocket as Chrom spared a glance up.

"Robin?" Glancing around in an almost dazed confusion, Chrom groaned when coming to the sudden realization. "Damn already three o'clock, huh?"

Releasing a laugh, Robin closed the tent entrance and walked over to sit near Chrom. "That's what happens when you're a workaholic. You blink once and suddenly four hours have flown by."

Chrom only sighed and rolled his neck as Robin once more continued, "did you even eat lunch?" A quiet response was all that was in order.

"You know, Chrom. Working day and night isn't exactly healthy."

Snorting at his friend's words, Chrom began packing up the tools he had been using while sparing Robin a glance. "You're one to talk."

Ignoring the comment, the tactician only helped Chrom as the two men silently cleared the table of any objects. After a few minutes did Chrom finally raise his voice.

"So…"

Looking over, Robin blinked as Chrom only raised an eyebrow in questioning. "You asked for my audience at three and well…"

Trailing off, Chrom leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. Waiting for Robin to sit as well, the blue-haired man took a moment to observe the situation he was in.

It was about two days ago, at this time, that Robin appeared before Chrom with slight trepidation. The man only asked to speak with him privately as soon as Chrom was available before all but running back towards his tent. Despite being confused with Robin's sudden change in attitude, the Exalt could only speak in sparse moments whenever he had available time. Since the defeat of general Walhart only one week ago, the Shepherds found themselves constantly occupied with one job or another.

Unfortunately for Chrom, he was only able to squeeze in a small window for Robin to share his thoughts before moving on to take up cooking duty at three-thirty. He may run the country and all of its people, but Chrom wouldn't sit by idly and let his dear friends handle all the chores.

"Um… I did, yes." Robin spoke out, causing Chrom to break from his wandering train of thoughts. Gesturing him on with a slight nod, Chrom could only watch as Robin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Heaving out a tired sigh, Robin kept his eyes glued to the mildly worn-out table. "I was asking permission for something. I wanted to make sure you knew beforehand and well… I wanted to do this right."

Chrom only sat up straighter at his words. "Permission? Is there something wrong, Robin?"

"No… not really."

"You're one of my most trusted allies, Robin and the very thought that you need to ask me just like how a new recruit would doesn't sit right. People look up to you so I know without a doubt whatever choices you make will undeniably have my blessings." Finishing off, Chrom was about to stand and bid a hasty farewell before Robin all but rushed out.

"I can't! I need your opinion, Chrom. This situation involves you as much as I regretfully admit."

Those words alone caused Chrom to focus his full attention. No longer in a hurry to get to the canteen so his partner for the evening, Tharja, wasn't alone in making supper for one hundred plus soldiers, Chrom situated himself as Robin ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"... What's going on, Robin?" The Exalt spoke lowly with a cautious tone. His recipient only glanced around the room in a last minute preparation as his mind began to form the correct sentences.

"You know how in the last couple of battles I changed around certain tactics so in the end Lucina and I were paired up together?" At Chrom's nod did he continue, "t-there was a reason for why I pulled such a move."

"Because Lucina's style of fighting was more on par with your own. You discussed this with me before making the move to switch out Inigo for yourself." Chrom stated with a firm voice as his patience began to thin. Having the army of not only Ylisse but Regna Ferox as well was beginning to take a toll on the twenty-two year old. Over the past few months, Chrom found that he was far more short tempered with not only his close friends but to his supportive family too. He was quite ashamed when remembering his small argument with Cynthia a few days beforehand when the young pegasus knight accidentally let loose a few horses due to her clumsiness.

The man cleared his throat when watching Robin grow weary. "My apologize, Robin. The days have just been long as of late."

"It's fine-"

"It isn't. There is no reason for me to take my frustrations out on you. Not after everything you've done for me."

A pause. "Right." Robin muttered out. "Anyways the reason as to why I made sure Lucina was my partner was because of a different matter altogether. Not only were we compatible out on the field but…"

"But?" Chrom interjected when noticing Robin come to a standstill. "Robin, come on. It's me. You can tell me anything." Furrowed brows then accompanied Chrom's face as the father questioned out in pure concern, "is Lucina okay? Is there something wrong with my daughter, Robin?"

"Rest assure, Chrom, Lucina is perfectly fine." Robin eased out, not noticing how his voice became softer at the mere mention of the princess. Chrom, however, did.

"The truth is, Chrom. I... I wanted to be near Lucina." Those words alone caused the room to grow silent as the older man took in Robin's explanation. Finally, did he break from his statue-like posture with a laugh of uncertainty.

"You don't trust her because she's always running hazardly into the hoard without second thoughts, is that it? Robin, I understand you're concerned that she will step out of protocol but that is just how Lucina is."

"No I-"

"I'll speak to her later on and make sure she understands so don't-"

"Chrom that isn't the reason and we both know it."

Robin's blunt words bore the harsh truth as, once more, he raked his fingers through his shaggy white hair. He had finally gone and said it. Finally, let loose the truth, even if it had been only a small tidbit of what was to come.

Not allowing his counterpart to have a say, Robin resumed talking in what appeared to be panic rambling. "A-At first I casted the idea aside because I knew it wasn't right. Lucina has been through a lot, more than we'll ever know, and I thought it best to keep my distance. I didn't want this to happen, I swear."

"Then what _is_ happening, Robin? You call me here to have what I expected to be a quick conversation. Yet here you are talking about my child in a roundabout way. The hell is going on."

"I'm courting her. Lucina. The two of us have been seeing each other for some time now." The strategist admitted. "I love her and I know, without a doubt, that Lucina feels the same way. We've been keeping it secret but…"

Digging into the pocket of his overcoat, Robin grasped a particular item and set it upon the table.

"I want to marry Lucina. I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

A slight twitch in Chrom's jaw was the only retort.

"I truly don't know when this started; when my feelings began. I promise you Chrom I never intended to fall in love with your daughter from the future. If I were to hear such a thing only a year ago, I'd think only to laugh." Playing with his fingers, Robin met ice cold eyes. "I'm sorry." What would be considered quieter than a whisper came from his lips as Robin once more fell silent.

Two wandering soldiers could be heard walking past outside with easygoing voices accompanied by laughter. Perhaps a joke was told which caused such a response; perhaps the men were reminiscing about happier times. Robin could only focus on the muffled voices as they slowly became more distant until eerie silence was met once more.

With nothing left to occupy himself with, Robin gradually turned his gaze to meet Chrom's, flinching when seeing despair and horror in plain sight.

What was more noticeable than those two emotions, however, was the look of pure hatred. Since the moment Robin woke in the field with Chrom and Lissa's face only inches away, he had seen quite a variety of expressions cross the princes' features. From grief when witnessing the fall of his older sister, joy on the morning of his wedding day, and shock when discovering 'Marth's' secret, Robin had seen it all.

This, however. This was new…

"Robin, what the _fuck_ are you saying?!" Standing up with quick movements, Chrom ignored the sound of his chair as it crashed to the ground. The commander balled his hands into fists before bending forward to grab the pristine box. Sure enough, a ring made of pure silver and diamond reflected brightly from the lanterns that lighted the room. Had Chrom not been overcome with the need to murder his friend, he'd have praised Robin for choosing such a nice piece of jewelry.

"Chrom, listen-"

"No, _you_ fucking listen, Robin!" Whipping his glare towards Robin, Chrom all but threw the ring carrier back down onto the table. "You think I'll be okay with this?! With you marrying my daughter? Are you fucking serious?! She's my _child_ ; you're my _friend_. _"_

Whilst hearing Chrom become more angry, Robin stood up and raised his arms in what seemed to be a consoling action. He knew the conversation was not going to be easy-going despite his constant reassurances. This nonetheless was something Robin had not entirely anticipated.

Chrom was very protective of his children the moment he met both Lucina and Cynthia, everybody knew that. The soldiers whom were kept out of the loop concerning the time-travelling kid's identity and at one point had begun spreading false accusations that involved Lucina and Chrom, much to the royals chagrin. Thankfully, talk died down the moment Chrom left the servicemen's bunker.

"I mean, how much times have I discussed with you my problems with Inigo and Gerome being too close to her? You listened and agreed but then turned your back and began dicking around with Lucina." Chrom released a dry laugh whilst simultaneously shaking his head in frustration. "I discussed with you how Lucina needs her family right now. Just her family, nobody else. She has been through hell and back twice without parents to aid her and I vowed to give her a normal life."

"A normal life? Chrom, she's seventeen! She doesn't need a father to dictate her every move. She's been taking care of herself for years now and that's not going to end just because both you and Sumia decided to play make believe house." The tactician argued through gritted teeth as the two men stared eachother down. Silence was the answer as Chrom slowly shook his head.

"No."

"... What?"

"No." Repeating the same word, Chrom gestured towards the abandoned bundle that withheld the ring. "You asked for my blessing and I won't give it to you."

Walking around the flabbergasted young man, Chrom proceeded towards the entryway before halting. Sparing a quick glance over his shoulder, the swordsman spoke in a cold tone.

"Sumia and I want what is best for our kids. You have always been my most trusted advisor as well as friend, Robin. But I cannot and will not allow you to be with Lucina. Starting tomorrow, the two of you will no longer train together nor be on cleaning duty. I will also have Sumia paired up with Lucina while I'm with you when on the battlefield."

"So you're basically saying I'm not to interact with her. That I'm to run in the opposite direction the second the two of us make eye contact." Robin bit out with a heated glare.

Without hesitation, Chrom answered. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Stay away from my daughter, Robin." Turning to fully face his once trustworthy friend, Chrom's gaze darkened, "if you don't, I'll fucking kill you."

With those threatening words, the commander strode out of the tent with the sole intention of finding his oldest child. It once more became soundless as Robin slowly reached over to grasp the ring box. After so many weeks of trying to find the perfect wedding band, and spending quite a bit of gold to top it off, the young man found himself at a loss on what to do.

"Shit." He muttered out loud before pocketing his prized possession. Banging his fist onto the table, Robin closed his eyes as the course of reality finally hit him.

"Shit shit shit FUCK." He cursed with malice.

Paying no mind to the looks of confusion he received when walking out into the camp, no doubt due to his sudden outburst only moments beforehand, Robin continued on until he found himself on the near outskirts of the military territory.

Leaning against an isolated tree that carried a slanted back, Robin breathed out in exhaustion before glancing up at the cloudless sky. He loved Lucina. Cherished her, adored her from the very moment the two crossed paths. For a time when Lucina had gone by the identity of the great Hero King, Robin had suspicions the he was attracted to the same sex. It wasn't until he found who was hiding under the butterfly-shaped mask that everything became clear.

Now after months of secret rendezvous as well as shared glimpses that went unnoticed by those around them, Robin was one hundred percent positive he needed Lucina to stay by his side for the rest of his days.

"Shit Chrom, you son of a bitch." He groaned out while mentally replaying the meeting that had transpired. However, like a switch flickering on, a slow smile began to make way across his face. Understanding the repercussions that would transpire the moment he returned back to camp, Robin made himself comfortable and pulled a worn-out tome from within his overcoat. He would take his time before heading out to allow Chrom a chance to cool off.

He would also try again tomorrow.

Stifling an unamused chuckle, Robin flipped the book open to a random page and began reading a set of spells he could cast with the mere flick of his wrist.

Robin wasn't the type to give up easily.

He'd make sure Chrom found that out.

* * *

 **Honestly, this is a thousand times more serious than what I intended. I was originally going to put this story under the category 'comedy' but… I think I'll reconsider. In my honest opinion, however, I think Chrom would be a tad upset that Robin is interested in his daughter. At first I think he would try and reason, perhaps even go as far as to set poor Robin up with a couple girls just to get him away from Lucina. But eventually love will win and Chrom will have no choice but to walk his little girl down the aisle.**

 **Until Morgan shows up, that is…**

 **What are your thoughts?**


End file.
